Where Danger Lurks::
by Lisa19
Summary: Elizabeth Webber has left Port Charles only to become the thing she left. A hitman. Working for Sonny's newest enemy, Vice City mobster Tommy Verciti, Elizabeth has returned to Port Charles as his top enforcer. UPDATED 12-14-04!
1. Default Chapter

Where Danger Lurks  
  
This is my first fanfic with a lot of action in it, for those of you who voted I just want to let you know I changed the story a bit, It's going to be a cross over between GH and the video game Vice City. Elizabeth went to Vice City after staying in Italy a while and met Tommy Verciti.  
  
Elizabeth Webber has left Port Charles only to become the thing she left. A hitman. Working for Sonny's newest enemy, Vice City mobster Tommy Verciti, Elizabeth has returned to Port Charles as his top enforcer. What will happen when Jason and Elizabeth meet for the first time in years? Will sparks or bullets fly? As danger lurks for Elizabeth and Jason, passion will also ignite.  
  
---Time---: Takes place 4 years from now. Only exceptions are the flashbacks in the prologue.  
  
---Setting---: Port Charles and Vice City  
  
---No History Changes, everything has happened up until the Halloween Masquerade except the actual Five Families weren't killed at the massacre, just their reps.  
  
----New Characters----: Tommy Verciti of Vice City fame  
  
Elizabeth slammed down her gun on the table as she stared at the man across from her, "What?!" she asked angrily.  
  
He was a sharp dressed and handsome man. Dark hair and dark eyes, very mysterious, as was Elizabeth now. Her face had become hard over the years. Her eyes no longer smiled, her hair was longer and her eyes were covered in dark makeup. She almost looked like the female Jason Morgan in her wardrobe. Black. The man put his glass of bourbon down next to her gun and looked up at her, "You heard me, we're going to Port Charles."  
  
Elizabeth moved herself to the other side of the room a bit confused pouring herself a glass. The room was a richly decorated room. There were white leather sofa's, chestnut wood, marble floor, tall ceiling, lots of glass and two huge double doors that led out to the pool that was filled with beautiful people, "Tommy, you know I can't go back there, I won't."  
  
Tommy looked outside to all his family friends and business associates, "You now Elizabeth, you are one of the most important people to me, please don't do this." His eyes fixed on her.  
  
She looked up instantly turning away to avoid his gaze, she already felt guilty refuting his order. "No Tommy, I can't..It's too hard."  
  
"Too hard for Elizabeth Webber? A woman who can kill a man without twitching, a woman who can easily break into a top security prison, bank.."  
  
Elizabeth interrupted, "It is Tommy, it's to hard for the old Elizabeth Webber..I know I'm not the same but if I go back the old little Lizzie is going to get the best of me and I don't want that.."  
  
Tommy began becoming irritated, "Listen, you are my top enforcer, I want my top enforcer with me, not Jon, not Vinny, you."  
  
Elizabeth walked back toward him, "I'm not going back, not even for a few weeks, I told you from the start that I never wanted to set foot back in that town again." The look on her face was stern, she was not going to back down.  
  
Tommy was very short tempered and snapped, "You are getting on that fuckin plane with me whether you like it or not! I need YOU there, you know how the business works up there!"  
  
"Why Tommy?! Why do you even want to go, you said Port Charles wasn't a problem of yours, you promised me that as long as I work for you that you would stay away from the Five Families." Elizabeth said walking to the doors, looking out at all the people.  
  
"I don't want any business with the Five Families, I just want it from..Sonny."  
  
Elizabeth turned quickly around "Sonny!! You've gotta be kidding me, the one person in the world I asked you to stay away from.I told you at the beginning that I don't want any connections to the past, and you promised you would stay out of New York business."  
  
Tommy raised his voice again "Well four years changes a lot..just like you Elizabeth, I've changed too...I have to take back me word to you, I regret it but I do, business has increased in New York in recent years and now is the time to take control."  
  
"Why is now the time?"  
  
"You told me you didn't want to hear anything from Port Charles unless it was about your grandmother or those 2 friends of yours, Lucky and Emily."  
  
Elizabeth sighed, it was best she didn't know the reasons. She didn't want to hear about Sonny or Jason once she left. That part of her life was supposed to be behind her. Even though she herself became a hit woman, that had nothing to do with Port Charles, that actually was one of the reasons she became one, to separate the new Elizabeth from the old Elizabeth. But now that Tommy wanted to go there, her emotions began to take hold, "Tommy, please don't do this," she practically whispered staring down at her drink.  
  
"Elizabeth, you have to do this.."  
  
"Shut up!," she screamed at him, "I asked you never to evade Port Charles and you promised me. You have enough here Tommy, you practically own Vice City!! You own almost every port, half the warehouses, and most of the fucking law around here! Why the hell would you want to go to Port Charles??"  
  
"I need Northern territory Elizabeth!"  
  
"No you don't Tommy! You have enough power."  
  
"There is no such thing as too much power!!"  
  
"Oh that's right, your kind can never get enough power, you know what, you are no better than Cortez, Alcazar, or even Corinthos..power is what they live for..I guess it's what you live for now too."  
  
"That's enough Elizabeth."  
  
"No, you promised me, I am your enforcer.and if you make me go.well.. I can't promise you I'll be your enforcer." Elizabeth said a bit threatening.  
  
"Are you threatening ME Elizabeth?" Elizabeth was silent, she had gone too far Tommy dashed toward Elizabeth and got right in her face. "You work for me remember, you do as I say, when I say and where I say. Believe me Elizabeth, I can make you disappear and you will be gone if you refuse this order!"  
  
There was silence for a while and Tommy backed away a little, "I can't believe you are doing this to me." she said fighting back tears, she had no choice now. She knew Tommy could make her disappear. She had seen countless bodyguards disappear and other random employees. Last time she had so much as questioned his orders she was out of a place to stay for a week. But she still cared for Tommy, she knew he had to show authority, even with her. And if she refused to go, he was capable of offing her. He would more than likely regret it later, but Tommy could order a hit in the sheer anger of the moment.  
  
"Why is it so horrible to go back there anyways?" Tommy said a bit calmed down trying to loosen the tense mood.  
  
Elizabeth downed the rest of her drink, why'd he have to ask, she wanted to forget about that night and here he brought it up while she was in a state like this, "Fuck you" she whispered barely audibly.  
  
Tommy's anger rose again, "Listen here, pack your shit now, we are leaving tonight." With that he put down his drink and left toward the pool, as he closed the door behind him Elizabeth threw her drink at the door. Some people outside glanced to the glass door wondering what the shatter was as Tommy continued to walk the length of the pool. Elizabeth exhaled as she let a few tears slide down her cheek as she began to remember that fateful night.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
It was a dark night walking back from the Halloween Masquerade, Ric asked her to come home with her and she had almost said yes. But she declined and she couldn't stop wondering what if she had gone home with him as she walked down the docks to her studio. She all of a sudden heard a `clunk` behind her and quickly turned around. It was Jason Morgan. Elizabeth gasped at the sight of bullet holes in his shirt. Jason looked a bit dazed yet in a normal state of mind. "Jason.what happened ?" she asked rushing toward him. Jason looked around quickly as sirens were heard, "There was a massacre tonight..Faith..she killed.." Elizabeth hushed Jason, "Shh, don't tell me anymore, do you need to hide out?" Jason looked at Elizabeth a bit surprised. He simply nodded as Elizabeth led he somewhat estranged friend to her studio.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Elizabeth was so lost in her memories she hadn't even noticed Mercedes walk in. The tall curvy brunette with the sapphire eyes stood at her boyfriend's desk watching Elizabeth, "ahm.why are you just standing in my boyfriends office?"  
  
Elizabeth snapped back to reality as her eyes fixed on the woman in the mini skirt. "I work for him and he is my friend, I have a right to be in here..unlike you."  
  
"No, no you see, he doesn't care for you Elizabeth, sure you work for him, but that is the extent of it." The woman put her hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Mercedes, we go back.." Elizabeth said as if she has repeated this many times before.  
  
"And we go back farther.." Mercedes said smartly.  
  
"Oh that's right, you left business with your father, Cortez, just so you can get laid every now and then.."  
  
Mercedes mouth dropped. "That's not all we do, we are."  
  
"In love? No Mercedes, Tommy only loves one thing, the business."  
  
"Get out" she snapped.  
  
Elizabeth shrugged as she began to leave when Mercedes looked closer at Elizabeth and grabbed her arm, "Are you crying?"  
  
Elizabeth pulled her arm away, "None of your god damn business!"  
  
"Well, it looks like the beast does have a heart." Mercedes yelled at Elizabeth as Elizabeth slammed the door to the hall behind her. Her thoughts wandered back to that night as she made her way down to the guesthouse where she lived.  
  
It had been quiet the whole way to the studio, once they got in Elizabeth handed Jason a wet cloth, "Here, wipe some of the blood off your face." Jason took it and began to do so, Elizabeth continued, "It's not yours is it." Jason shook his head, "No, I'm the only one who survived..but no one knows, not yet." Elizabeth shuffled across the room in her big Halloween dress, she opened the closet and took out a clean shirt. "Here, put this on," she said tossing it to him, "It was Ric's..but it ain't gonna kill you to put it on, Courtney would hate to see you with bullet holes in your shirt." Jason looked to the shower holding the shirt, "Thank you Elizabeth." Elizabeth smiled as she noticed Jason's gaze to the shower, "Take a shower Jason, and get back to Courtney..before she thinks you're dead." Jason nodded, "Thank you again, what would I do without you," he said closing the bathroom door behind him. Elizabeth's smile slowly began to turn into a frown, what was she doing? She wanted to get away from the danger that surrounded Jason, yet here she was helping him hide out after a shoot out. But that wasn't the point was it, she was helping him out because he was a friend, no matter what had happened between them, they were friends.  
  
Elizabeth opened her door to the gatehouse. As soon as she walked in she saw Jon sitting there. Jon was one of Tommy's other enforcer. Elizabeth and Jon never really got along yet there was always something between them that couldn't really be described. Elizabeth slammed the door as she stared at Jon, "I supposed you heard about what happened already."  
  
Jon nodded, "Yep I just overheard Tommy telling Vinny about it, as soon as I heard I thought I'd drop over." Jon had a smirk on his face, he loved to see Tommy angry with Elizabeth, because as soon as Elizabeth was gone, Jon would be the new head enforcer.  
  
Elizabeth walked right past him, "Get out, I have some packing to do.."  
  
"Oh, so you are going to go.." Jon said with a hint of disappointment.  
  
Elizabeth just nodded, "Yeah, now go." Jon followed her into her bedroom. She turned around to close the door and ran right into Jon's chest, she looked up into his deep green eyes as his blonde hair fell across them. Lust. That was the word that was between them. "Wh.What are yo..you still..doing here?" she stammered out.  
  
Jon smirked ignoring the question. "We had some good times in this room."  
  
Elizabeth knew Jon knew she was still attracted to him, she backed away, "One good time."  
  
Jon's hands pulled her closer again by the waist, "Why don't we make it two."  
  
Elizabeth smacked Jon, "Stop it." Jon winced and rubbed his cheek, it wasn't the first time he had been smacked by her and probably wouldn't be the last. Elizabeth walked back into the main room, "You always do this, one time was one too many." She opened the door she turned to him, "Now get out." Jon began to walk out but paused as he glanced back, "I'm sorry Elizabeth." Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Leave" Jon continued walking and she shut the door and locked it this time. Her memories began to take over again.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"You bitch, you're lying!!!" "I'm sorry little bunny, but Jason is dead, I saw him fall and I heard him take his last breath." Elizabeth rushed to the window and looked out, there were Courtney and Faith. Courtney looked devastated, she could barely stand, and she was sobbing. Faith was standing in front of her in black with her arms crossed smiling. Courtney threw herself at Faith trying to knock her over but Faith backed away and pulled out a gun. "Sweetie, were you seriously trying to hurt me?" Courtney got up off the ground, "Go ahead, shot me Faith, like you have the guts to do it yourself." Faith smirked, "You think I haven't killed someone before?" Courtney nodded, "I know you haven't, sure you tried, but you are a failure Faith, Elizabeth is still alive and healthy." Faith laughed bitterly, "Oh, but I did kill the little milk maids baby.you see, it wasn't Sonny, it was me who pushed the little Elizabeth down the stairs" Elizabeth covered her mouth, she should have known it was Faith. Elizabeth saw red. Her mind went crazy, everything else seemed to go silent, it was all blocked out, the sound of the shower, Courtney, and Faith. All she could hear was her heart. She turned around and her eyes fixed on Jason's gun. She grabbed it in an instant and without thinking shot it at Faith from her window. Elizabeth had never shot a gun before, her hands were clammy against the cold steel in her hand. When she finally realized what she had down Jason came running out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist. He looked out the window the same time Elizabeth realized what had really just happened. She shot Courtney.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Elizabeth was sitting in her room throwing clothes into a suitcase, she didn't bother looking at them, they were all the same. Black pants with a black top. Then she heard a knock at the door. She stomped out of the bedroom to the door yet again, "Go away Jon!!" she yelled on the other side of the door. "It's Tommy." Elizabeth crossed her arms and didn't say a word. "Can I come in?" Elizabeth debated for a second in her mind then silently opened the door and walked back to her room. Tommy closed the door behind him and followed her. "Elizabeth, I'm sorry I'm making you do this." Elizabeth still didn't say a word. "I was thinking and, I'm going to bring Vinny with us, just in case you need a break."  
  
Elizabeth looked at Tommy and couldn't help but smile a bit, "Thank you, but there is no need to."  
  
"No Elizabeth, you shouldn't have to do this, as a friend I'd say that. But as your boss, I'm saying you have to go."  
  
Elizabeth nodded, "I know Tommy, don't worry. I'm going. Just let me pack."  
  
"OK, but I'm still bringing Vinny." Elizabeth nodded. Vinny was Jon's better half. The two were brothers who grew up with Tommy in the ghetto of Vice City. If it wasn't for Jon and Vinny, Tommy wouldn't be as near as powerful as he is. Tommy left and Elizabeth was finally alone again. As she continued packing she ran across a paintbrush, a reminder of the old Elizabeth.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Courtney!!!" Jason shouted as he grabbed the gun from Elizabeth and ran out the door grabbing his pants. Elizabeth was still staring out the window. What had she done, she slowly backed away. Faith looked around suspiciously as Jason finally made his way down. Faith cursed as she saw Jason, he was still alive. Jason's breath showed as his wet body plopped down to Courtney's. Courtney sat up grabbing her own arm, "Jason?" she whispered, "You're alive, oh my god..I was sure you."  
  
"Shh.Courtney you're shot." Jason said holding her near.  
  
Courtney acknowledged this by squeezing her arm a bit, "I know.but."  
  
Faith stood nearby still, "Oh little bunny, you don't see what has happened?" Courtney glared at Faith as Faith continued, "Look who's holding a gun sweetie, your beloved Jason..he's the one who shot you, he was aiming for me of course though, am I right Jason?"  
  
Jason was silent and chose to ignore the question. Elizabeth watched all this from the edge of the dock, she had followed Jason down. Elizabeth was about to step out and say something when Courtney spoke, "Is this true Jason? You took the shot when I was so close to her?"  
  
Jason was speechless but nodded slowly, Elizabeth couldn't let Jason do this so she stepped out only to be grabbed by Faith's guards and pulled back farther. Courtney shook her head, "Jason, how could you?"  
  
Faith began to laugh bitterly, "Because it's his job sweetie."  
  
Courtney stood up still grabbing her arm, "And you watched me as I broke down in front of Faith thinking you were dead!!??"  
  
Before Jason could say a word Faith walked up to Courtney again, "You better scurry now, business needs to be done." Jason grabbed Faith's arm, "Don't tell her what to do, no one tells my wife what to do."  
  
Courtney began to walk away, "Except you Jason." And with that she was gone.  
  
Faith pulled her arm away from Jason as he watched Courtney walk away shot. "Courtney! Stop, you need to go to the hospital!"  
  
Courtney came back into view, "And do what Jason! Tell them my husband shot me!!" Jason was silent. Elizabeth tried her best to break from the guards' grip and uncover her mouth. Why wasn't Jason saying anything? Courtney walked away again, "I'm going to get help from Bobby."  
  
Jason watched her go away and Faith laughed, "Nice one Morgan, next time aim better." Jason pulled his gun on Faith, "Go ahead, Courtney would love that now wouldn't she, always have to get the job done, too bad my men couldn't." Jason put the gun down. Faith continued, "I will get you Jason, and Sonny too.and maybe that little redhead kid, oh, and get a shirt on." Faith smiled as she turned around and left, "C'mon boys" she shouted. The men let go of Elizabeth and threw her down on the ground.  
  
As the men left Elizabeth ran to Jason, "Jason, why didn't you tell her it was me!"  
  
Jason was pissed. "Because I'm used to protecting you." Then Jason's tone turned angry, "What were you trying to do anyway."  
  
"I heard Faith.." Before she could finish Jason interrupted, "God Elizabeth, you almost killed Courtney."  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking.."  
  
"You never do Elizabeth, you always get your self in trouble, and I'm tired of rescuing you."  
  
"No one asked you to."  
  
"Just leave Elizabeth, leave." Jason ran his fingers through his hair. Elizabeth sighed, "I'll leave you alone, but in a couple days."  
  
"No Elizabeth, leave town." Jason yelled at her.  
  
"What? You can't ask me to do that."  
  
"I'm not asking, I'm telling. I'm going to tell Courtney and Sonny the truth, you aren't going to want to be around for that."  
  
"Sonny wouldn't hurt me."  
  
"He's going through a lot, I don't know what he'd ask me to do."  
  
"Why would you tell Sonny, Jason?"  
  
"Because I didn't shot my wife. I'm not going to lie to her. I don't lie, not for you." Jason's eyes were cold.  
  
Elizabeth had tears rolling down her cheeks, now she knew what it felt like to be n the receiving end of anger. But now she felt her anger rising again, "You know what, I'm tired of this too. I'm tired of always getting sucked into your life. It would be my pleasure to leave."  
  
Jason shook his head, "You never change."  
  
Elizabeth narrowed her eyes, "Neither do you. I used to like that about you."  
  
"God you make me so angry Elizabeth, I just want you to be gone, out of my life."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll leave as soon as possible. I hate this town, I hate Ric, I hate this life, and I hate you. Goodbye Jason Morgan, this will be the last time you will see this face." And with that Elizabeth had left.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Elizabeth tossed the paintbrush aside. That night she had lost it, whatever chance she had with Jason she lost it. And he lost his chance with her. She sighed. The following days after that night were hard for her. She basically had to sell everything because no way could she take everything with her. But all her friends lives were so busy no one noticed she spent 2 days alone in her studio packing. So instead of saying goodbye face-to-face she wrote notes to only two people. Emily and Lucky. Elizabeth took out all her savings and got onto a train and headed South to Vice City. Emily and Lucky tied up most of the loose ends for her. All except Ric. Elizabeth had no idea what happened to Ric until a few years later after she left. Tommy kept Elizabeth very updated on Emily and Lucky. Emily was married to Nikolas Cassadine now and had a two-year-old daughter. Lucky was working at the PCPD and had become involved with Gia Campbell who was now a lawyer. Her grandmother had moved to Colorado and Elizabeth actually spoke to her time to time. That was basically all she knew about her friends since she left. When it came to Sonny and Jason she tried to shut her ears off when she heard their names except one night she overheard Tommy explaining to Jon that Sonny Corinthos wife, Carly, had finally run off with Lorenzo Alcazar. Sonny was falling apart over that apparently and his estranged brother Ric Lansing was killed that next day in a car wreck. Elizabeth couldn't stop thinking about that for weeks. Part of her believed Jason had Ric taken care of because Sonny blames everything on Ric.  
  
Elizabeth sorted though some boxes and ran across a painting of the beach. She had met Tommy on the beach, back when he was a small-time hustler. She needed a place to stay and he had just bought a massive mansion. The same he was living in now. Elizabeth excepted his offer and stayed in the gatehouse. There was no furniture in the place back then, back then it was a shit-hole. She had no idea what he did for a living at first until one warm summer night. She had heard gunshots at the main house and ran up to see what was going on. Tommy was lying on the ground hot in the leg and a man was beside him in a pool of blood. Tommy threw Elizabeth his gun and told him to follow the man running in the garden. She did so without thinking. As soon as she spotted the man she shot. She already had a taste for shooting after the Halloween night, but now she had her first taste of killing. She killed that man. Tommy had later offered her a job as a hitman since her aim had been so good and his top enforcer was killed. She immediately refused and was about to leave when she realized it was time to change. She accepted his offer reluctantly but slowly she began to change. She was no longer Miss Moral Sweet Innocent Elizabeth Webber. She was Dangerous Wild Sexy Elizabeth Webber. She lived in Vice City doing Tommy's dirty work along with Vinny and Jon since then. She set the painting in her suitcase. It was time to go back to Port Charles, time to face what she left behind.  
  
At first I was going to have Elizabeth kill Courtney, but I changed my mind, Elizabeth wouldn't just leave PC after killing someone. And I was going to have a flashback scene to when she killed the man, but this chapter is long enough. I really hope you guys like this, I kinda rushed the end a bit because I wanted to get this posted. Let me enough if I can write anything better or if I should revise something. If you are wondering if Courtney and Jason broke up, you'll soon find out. Any more questions just post them or email me at CrazylocoChic@msn.com 


	2. Chapter 2

Where Danger Lurks.  
  
Elizabeth walked out into the hot July air. She was dressed in a simple black tank top and black pants with her hair up in a bun. She dragged her suitcase across the pavement as she approached Tommy's plane at the airport. Tommy and Vinny were waiting outside the Tommy's jet for her. Elizabeth stopped in front of the stairs. This was it, once she got on that plane it was over, no turning back. Tommy walked down the stairs and took Elizabeth's case, "Come on, we got to get going," he said sympathetically knowing she was having a little trouble with this. Elizabeth took a deep breath and followed him up the stairs. Maybe she could keep out of sight for the next few weeks, avoid any confrontations. She was good at that now. She worried about Lucky and Emily, what if they were upset at her just leaving a measly note. And what about everyone else, she never even said goodbye to them. Maybe they had forgotten about her. Elizabeth had a million things running through her mind as she loaded the plane. Including Jason. She knew she would have to face him. If Tommy was going to go after Sonny, that meant she would absolutely have to face him. Something she never wanted to do again.  
As the plane took off Elizabeth looked out the window and prepared her heart for the journey home  
  
--------Goin' home  
  
--------Cause I've been away much too long  
  
-------Goin' home  
  
-------Going back to the place where my heart belongs  
  
-------Goin' home  
  
-------Going back where I left my family  
  
-------Goin' home  
  
-------And I hope that they're still waitin' there for me  
  
She slowly closed her eyes as she began to doze off.  
  
~Dream Sequence~  
  
Elizabeth ran into Kelly's out of breath. She was not in her usual attire. She was dressed in jeans and a cute pink tank top, something she would have worn 4 years or more ago. She looked around and the place was empty. At first she was sweating, feeling very hot and sweaty but then a sudden chill came over her. From down the stairs came Lucky..but it wasn't the Lucky she had left in Port Charles. He was younger.maybe 17. He looked exactly like he did the day she thought she had lost him in that fire years ago. "Lucky." Elizabeth smiled as she walked towards him.  
  
But Lucky backed away, "You really have some nerve, to just leave without a actual good-bye and come back acting like you never left."  
  
Then Emily came down the stairs. She looked the same as the last time Elizabeth saw her, but her face wasn't gentle, "Don't you see Lucky," Emily was now standing beside Lucky at the bottom of the stairs, "That's not Elizabeth anymore."  
  
Lucky looked at her closely and turned back to Emily, "You're right, that's not Elizabeth anymore." Just as Lucky was about to say something else Jason stormed into Kelly's and pointed at Elizabeth, "YOU!" he yelled, "I thought I made it clear I never wanted to see your face here again!"  
  
Lucky got Jason's attention by snapping, "Hey buddy, that's not Elizabeth."  
  
Finally Elizabeth got up some nerve to speak up, "It is me" she told Lucky and Emily, but neither responded.  
  
She turned to Jason who shook his head, "No, Lucky is right, Elizabeth isn't here. The Elizabeth I knew died a long time ago."  
  
Elizabeth shook her head, "No, I've just changed..I'm still Elizabeth though, just not the same one you all know!"  
  
Emily walked up to Elizabeth, "Elizabeth wouldn't wear that no matter how much she changed." Elizabeth looked down and she was dressed in all black now. She looked back up and Lucky and Emily were gone.  
  
She turned around and Jason was still there. She slowly walked toward him as he backed away and disappeared. She stood alone in Kelly's.  
  
~End of Dream Sequence~  
  
Tommy gently nudged Elizabeth, she had fallen asleep and woke suddenly as she gripped the seat. Tommy rose from beside her not noticing her alertness. "We've landed Elizabeth, time to start this up." He tapped Vinny who rose smiling and followed Tommy off the plane. Elizabeth stayed in her seat. Afraid to look out the window and see Port Charles, the place she vowed to stay away from. But her head turned to the window and there was the water. Port Charles water. She could tell it was Port Charles water because it was so dark, the water was always dark there. Unlike Vice City where the water was always a beautiful blue.... It had been so long since she saw that water. She stepped off the plane and was met with a cool breeze. She hadn't dressed for the weather, she had forgotten it would be cold in September here. She crossed her arms and descended from the plane. Vinny handed her a black suede jacket, "I thought you might need this," he said as she took it from him.  
  
"Thank you" she softly said as she put it on. Vinny was a tall dark handsome African American man. He always treated Elizabeth with kindness. Although he did get too nosy at times. Tommy led the two across the airfield to the airport where they were greeted by a short Italian man. Tommy hugged the man, "Come è il mio fratello!!" The man nodded, "Sono scaturisco il mio fratello piccolo" The two smiled at each other. It had taken a while but she realized he was Tommy's brother. Tommy was born in Italy, but at five his mother moved him to America, leaving his brother behind with his father. Another man approached them and Tommy handed the man 3 crisp two hundred dollar bills, "Prenda i sacchetti all'hotel del PC, i numeri di stanza 68, 69, 70." The man nodded and ran toward the plane. Vinny nudged Elizabeth, "Did you get any of that." Elizabeth just shrugged. Her eyes began to dart around the airport as they all made their way to the front where their limo was waiting. Then Elizabeth's mouth dropped open, it was the first people she had seen from Port Charles in years. Jasper Jax and Skye Chandler Quartermaine. The two were smiling as Skye held onto Jax's arm. Elizabeth diverted her eyes once they began walking her way. She heard Skye laugh and Jax moan and heard a kiss. Once they passed she turned around and watched them walk away. Last she had heard those two were divorced. Things change. She hoped things hadn't changed with Emily and Lucky, she hoped they were still kind and understanding. She prayed to herself they would be nothing like in her dream. She also prayed she wouldn't have to face Jason, even though it was inevitable.  
  
Tommy and his brother began talking in undertones beside the limo. Elizabeth and Vinny went ahead into the limo as instructed and waited for their boss. Vinny stared at Elizabeth, "Why so nervous?"  
  
Elizabeth noticed her fists had been clenched, "This town."  
  
Vinny nodded, he understood. "You know you can leave anytime, I can take.."  
  
"My place?" Elizabeth completed his sentence. "I'm not about to lose my position because I'm nervous about returning home."  
  
Tommy got into the limo without his brother and told the driver to head toward Pier 27. Elizabeth let out a sigh she didn't know she had been holding. Tommy glanced at Elizabeth, unsure what that sigh meant. If it meant she was happy, sad, nervous. He just glanced to Vinny who shrugged. As the limo rolled away she saw Jax's private jet take off. This was it, she was home.  
  
Tommy slowly approached a man on Pier 27 with Vinny and Elizabeth behind him. Elizabeth's heart pounded, she couldn't make out the man's face, she prayed it was neither Sonny nor Jason. The man appeared muscular, her first thought was Jason. But as she approached she realized he was dark haired. He was unrecognizable. Elizabeth held her gun at the strange man, as did Vinny. Tommy stopped in front of the man and handed him a package, "Give this to Sonny Corinthos by tomorrow morning, if he hasn't contacted me by then you're dead." The man took the large manila envelope and hurried away. Elizabeth and Vinny lowered their weapons. Elizabeth looked to Tommy, "May I ask what that was?" Elizabeth asked as Vinny stood guard. Tommy smiled, "It was a million dollar down payment on Warehouse 41."  
  
Elizabeth laughed, "What are you crazy, Sonny won't give you Warehouse 41 just like that, he doesn't even know you. Plus, no way in hell will Sonny let you."  
  
Tommy interrupted Elizabeth, "I never said I was expecting him to take up my offer, this is just the start of negotiations."  
  
Elizabeth sighed, "Yeah, Yeah, I know..."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
Elizabeth nodded, "Yeah, it's different this time. I never personally knew any of the people you were going after until now." Tommy was about to reply when Vinny rushed toward them, "Someone's coming!" Elizabeth pushed Tommy behind some bushes nearby, a place she learned when she was younger was a good hiding place. Vinny strayed down an ally.  
  
A blonde came trotting by on the arm of a rather attractive man. Elizabeth couldn't make out the people. The blonde sat down on the bench along with the man with their backs toward Elizabeth and Tommy. The woman nestled her head on his shoulders and let out a sigh. The man stroked her face, "Just a little longer honey."  
  
The blonde raised her head and looked at the man, "I know, Sonny's about to snap."  
  
The man continued the sentence, ".and I'll be there to bust him when he goes haywire at the ball. He's bound to do something."  
  
It took a second, but Elizabeth recognized the voice. Courtney Matthews. Her hair was shorter now and her fashion seemed to change, she was dressed in business attire. From behind she looked somewhat like Faith. Courtney stood up, "Brian.do you think its wrong of me to turn on my brother like this?"  
  
The man named Brian stood up and took her hand, "Listen Courtney, this isn't about you against Sonny, this is about Michael and Morgan. Those kids deserve a better home and family. Sonny and Sam don't do anything for those children."  
  
Courtney nodded, "You're right. Judge Farmer will grant us custody the minute Sonny so much as holds a gun again, and once he sees her with Alcazar at the nurses ball, the kids are ours."  
  
Brian smiled as he wrapped Courtney in his arms, "And then we can leave far away from here..a nice house in the country."  
  
Courtney laughed, "It seems like just a dream, when I was married to Jason everything seemed like just a dream. But with you, I know it's possible now."  
  
Brian kissed Courtney but pulled away a bit upset, "What about Jason? How do we handle him, you know how close he is to those kids."  
  
Courtney turned her back as she thought, "Jason...I don't know. I thought I knew him. The Jason I knew would die for those kids, but after that night, the night he shot me.I don't know..I don't think he will be much of a worry for us. Even if he does fight us for the kids, he won't get them. Not after what they did to me!"  
  
Courtney was beginning to get upset as Brian pulled her into a hug. What did they do to her Elizabeth thought to herself.  
  
"Shh..Michael and Morgan are back..Sonny brought them back."  
  
"But he just took them, without even telling me. Those were the worse 3 months of my life...and Jason knew the whole time.."  
  
Brian hushed her, "Precious, its OK..the day I married you I promised we would get those kids, and we will."  
  
Courtney nodded and Brian led her away. After a few minutes Vinny came out from the Ally, "It's clear." Elizabeth and Tommy immerged from there spot. Tommy put his hands in his pockets, "Vinny, go ahead to the hotel, me and Elizabeth are going to get a cup of coffee, I have some questions for her." Vinny nodded and before Elizabeth could protest Tommy led her toward Kelly's.  
  
Tommy and Elizabeth entered Kelly's. Elizabeth was surprised at how much it hadn't changed. It was almost exactly how she remembered. She cautiously walked in, glancing around nervously. Behind the counter there was no Penny or Bobbie. But it was Georgie Scorpio. Georgie had grown up well, she was beautiful. Tommy and Elizabeth took a seat. "So mind telling me who that was?"  
  
Elizabeth hesitated at first but knew Tommy would find out some other way. "That was Courtney..I don't know her last name since apparently she's married to someone else now."  
  
"She's Sonny's sister?"  
  
Elizabeth nodded.  
  
Tommy smirked, "She said Sonny was about to snap.he's weak Elizabeth.we couldn't have come at a better time." Elizabeth and Tommy were served coffee as Elizabeth nodded again. "and Jason..what was that about"  
  
"Jason and Courtney used to be married."  
  
Tommy drank his coffee. "and the kids?"  
  
Elizabeth shrugged, "I guess Courtney wants Sonny and Carly's kids. I guess Carly left the kids with Sonny."  
  
Tommy became curious, "Is she the one coming to the ball with Alcazar."  
  
Elizabeth nodded yet again, "Probably, I guess it's the nurse's ball." "  
  
"Tell me more about Jason and Sonny, what exactly was your relationship with them?"  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Tommy, not now, I just got here, give me time to take everything in."  
  
Tommy got up, "I'll leave you alone," and he left her money. "Be back in the room by 8, your number is 70." Elizabeth just grunted as she sipped on her coffee.  
  
Once Tommy left Georgie approached her, "Hey Elizabeth, you probably don't remember me.but."  
  
"Georgie" Elizabeth stated.  
  
"Yeah, you do..wow." Elizabeth smiled, it was a fake one, but she made the effort. Elizabeth no longer was courteous to people she barely knew. But here she would make the exception. She had to, people who be approaching her and she didn't want any trouble. "What happened, you just sort of disappeared?"  
  
"I went away."Elizabeth said as she sipped  
  
"Some people thought you died..or Ric kidnapped you.oh.um.did you hear about him.."  
  
Elizabeth nodded. She didn't need to think about that whole mess with Ric right now, she changed the subject, "So you like working here?"  
  
Georgie shrugged as she sat across from here. "It's OK"  
  
"How about Dillon?"  
  
"Oh, well, he's working with Alcazar down south...we had to break things off."  
  
"Couldn't handle the business?" Elizabeth asked, knowing how she must feel.  
  
Georgie nodded, "and Sage."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The woman Dillon left me for." Elizabeth felt awkward now. Georgie became a bit cynical, "And he left me a little souvenir, she's 2 years old and loves crayons."  
  
Elizabeth sighed, "Life is funny"  
  
Georgie nodded, "Sure is..by the way, he asked about you a lot right after you left."  
  
"Who?" Elizabeth asked a bit hopefully.  
  
Georgie looked up toward the door, "Him."  
  
Hope you all liked it!!! Read and Review and give me any kind of suggestions!  
  
ITALIAN TRANSLATIONS  
  
Come è il mio fratello!! - How is my brother  
  
Sono scaturisco il mio fratello piccolo - I am good my little brother  
  
"Prenda i sacchetti all'hotel del PC, i numeri di stanza 68, 69, 70." - Take to gags to the PC Hotel, room numbers 68, 69, 70/  
  
Hope you all liked my chapter!!!  
  
Song featured - Toto- "Goin Home" 


	3. Chapter 3

WHERE DANGER LURKS  
  
Elizabeth's heart stopped as she turned around toward the door. When she saw him she was partly relieved he wasn't Jason, yet nervous, he had been her first love. Lucky's eyes locked onto hers and his mouth dropped. Georgie got up, sensing they should talk alone. Elizabeth couldn't help but let a smile show. But would Lucky smile back? He did. He approached her and Elizabeth stood up, "Lucky." she began but couldn't seem to find the words. Lucky stood in front of her, in his cop uniform in awe. Elizabeth felt nervous as he looked her over, "Elizabeth..I never.I honestly never thought I'd ever see you again."  
  
Elizabeth let out a cynical laugh, "Well, here I am...I'm just as surprised as you are."  
  
"Elizabeth...it's been so long..."  
  
Elizabeth nodded, "Yes it has.I'm not quite sure what to say." Elizabeth's voice was unemotional yet inside she felt as though her heart was going to leap out of her chest.  
  
Lucky's smile faded when he heard the tone in her voice. Lucky took Elizabeth's hand, "I do..Welcome Home Elizabeth." Elizabeth pulled her hand away, "Thank you Lucky, but this isn't my home." Lucky began to study her face, "You've changed.." Elizabeth shot back, "And so have you...Officer Lucky." Lucky laughed a bit and his laughter seemed to break Elizabeth as she began to laugh too, "I'm sorry Lucky..you have to understand...time changes people." Lucky nodded, "I know, trust me I know."  
  
"Let me just tell you right now, I'm not the same Elizabeth Webber who left here OK, you're right, I have changed." Lucky nodded, "After 4 years everyone changes...as long as you're not some criminal...you're still Elizabeth Webber to me." Elizabeth laughed, not at Lucky, but at the irony. The two sat back down and Elizabeth began to let her nerves get the best of her as she tapped the table nervously, "So I hear, you and Gia are together." Lucky smiled, "We are..she's something else, I'll tell you that."  
  
Elizabeth smiled, Lucky looked so happy, "And I hear Courtney and Jason are divorced." Lucky nodded, "Yeah, she's married to Brian now, he's my partner." Elizabeth nodded, this Brian guy was a cop too, Courtney went from marrying a hitman to a cop. Elizabeth smirked to herself as she asked another question, "And Carly's gone?"  
  
"Actually, she's back to visit. She's now married to Alcazar."  
  
"I honestly thought she and Sonny would be together forever." Elizabeth said softly.  
  
"Lot of people did, but after Sonny shot her, things changed. His girlfriend is Sam McCall. She was actually Jax's girlfriend. It was like Brenda all over again. But Jax is back with Skye now."  
  
"Yeah, I saw them at the airport." Elizabeth wanted to ask about what was going on with Courtney and Sonny but decided it was none of her business.  
  
"By the way, I'm sorry about Ric..." Lucky offered. Elizabeth sighed, "Thank you Lucky, but don't dwell on it. I'm not." Lucky seemed a bit taken back by the statement so Elizabeth quickly changed the subject, "How's Zander?" Lucky shook his head, "He's a mess Elizabeth, he works for Faith Roscoe and when Emily married Nikolas he went bzerk. That night he set fire to Jake's and almost OD'd. Then when Emily began to get sick again he went after Nikolas blaming him."  
  
"Wait back up, when Emily got sick again?"  
  
Lucky's eyes widened, "You mean you don't know."  
  
"No Lucky, tell me what's wrong with Em." Lucky reached out for Elizabeth's hand and she pulled it back, "Tell me."  
  
"She's in the hospital again, she's been in and out for the last year..I thought you knew." Elizabeth stood up, "I have to go see her, come with me..I need to see her." Lucky nodded as he led Elizabeth outside. Elizabeth was fuming mad, how could Tommy not tell her.  
  
---------  
  
Tommy entered his hotel room and found a black envelope on the bed. He slowly opened the envelope and inside was a small piece of white paper, it was a note:  
  
~Mr. Vercetti, Welcome to Port Charles, I hope you will be able to make meeting tonight. Sonny will contact you later.  
Ms. Roscoe~  
  
Tommy shook his head as Vinny entered, "Tommy, what's next?" Tommy showed Vinny the note, "This is from Faith Roscoe, she too knows Sonny is weak and wants what I want, the territory." Vinny set the note down, "Do we take her out?"  
  
Tommy shook his head, "No, this last few years she has gained more power than anyone expected, she's practically invincible."  
  
"What about Alcazar?"  
  
Tommy laughed as he took his coat off, "I think Mr. Corinthos will take care of him, those two are mortal enemies Vinny, we just have to worry about Sonny and Faith, I'm expecting a call soon so I would appreciate it if you left." Vinny nodded as he left.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Elizabeth and Lucky entered the hospital. Elizabeth paused a second, taking in the surroundings. The place had changed, it looked run down. Lucky noticed Elizabeth's surprise at the condition of the hospital, "A lot has changed Elizabeth. This is a mob town now. The five families practically own this town, the Quartermaines aren't as powerful anymore. Right after you left AJ Quartermaine stole the families millions with.well.with Lydia,"  
  
Elizabeth remembered the redhead, "The one you.."  
  
Lucky nodded, "Yeah, her.well they ran off to Tahiti or something with all the money, leaving the Q's broke. Eventually hell froze over and Edward asked Faith Roscoe for help. She ended up scamming them and she got control of ELQ and the hospital here."  
  
Elizabeth shuttered just thinking about Faith, that women practically ruined her life. Lucky led Elizabeth toward the elevator. "Edward and Lila both died last year, Emily was heart broken over that...and over Zander, he helped Faith scam them, like I said earlier, he works for Faith now." Elizabeth sighed wanting to change the subject once they got on the elevator, "Did you read my letter?" Lucky nodded, "I did, you didn't explain much, but that letter was the closet thing to goodbye then telling me."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
*ring ring*  
  
Tommy picked up the phone sitting on the table next to him, "Hello?"  
  
"Mr. Vercetti, this is Sonny Corinthos."  
  
"I have been expecting your call."  
  
"I received your package and I hope you won't become a threat to me."  
  
"you have valuable territory Mr. Corinthos."  
  
"There will be a meeting tonight at 8 at Warehouse 41, be there."  
  
Sonny hung up and Tommy smirked, sensing the anxiety on Sonny's voice. He looked up at the clock, it was only 5.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
Lucky and Elizabeth entered the level where cancer patients stayed. Elizabeth's eyes fixed on the young girl with dark brown hair and olive skin. She knew that had to be Emily and Nikolas's daughter. The little girl smiled recognizing Lucky and ran to him with open arms. Lucky smiled and picked the girl up. "Joey!" The little girl giggled. Elizabeth smiled at the girl and girl stopped giggling as Lucky put her down. Lucky noticed the girls sudden shyness at Elizabeth, "Joey, this is Elizabeth, the girl who paints."  
  
The girl smiled and repeated, "The Wind." Lucky turned to her, "Emily took over your gallery, Joey loves it there and The Wind is her favorite."  
  
Elizabeth smiled, "You like the Wind?." Joey nodded as her father walked toward them with water in his hand. "Lucky, glad to see you...who's this.."  
  
Elizabeth turned around nervously, "Hi" was all she could muster up. "Elizabeth..wow..it's great to see you." Nikolas pulled her into a hug. "Are you here to see Em?"  
  
Elizabeth nodded, "I just found out."  
  
"Lucky, watch Joey while I show Elizabeth the way." Nikolas led Elizabeth down the hall and stopped at the door with the name 'Emily Cassadine' on it. "Stay out here a few minutes, let me see if she is up and get her ready." Elizabeth nodded as Nikolas closed the door behind him. All of a sudden this all became so real. Her best friend, whom she hadn't contacted in four years, was dying. Elizabeth felt a wave of guilt flow over her. She missed so much time with her, time that was spent on killing and violence. All because of Jason Morgan. She didn't totally blame him though. She was the one who shot Courtney. Still, Jason forced what happened to influence her leaving town. Elizabeth's palms began to sweat. Did she want to see Emily, in the condition she was in, or just remember her the way she was on that Halloween Night. Dancing with Nikolas, eyes full of life, smile shining and skin radiating. No, she had to see Emily, she had to be there for her friend. Nikolas opened the door and walked up to Elizabeth, "She's awake, I'll leave you two alone." Nikolas left as Elizabeth entered the dimly lit room.  
  
Emily lay on the bed. Her eyes were glazey and her skin was pale. Elizabeth frozen face let a tear flow at her friend's appearance. "Elizabeth.." Emily said, her voice still as sweet as ever. Elizabeth stood be her bed, "Emily, oh Em.." She sat at her friend's bedside. Emily took Elizabeth's hand. "Welcome Home." All Elizabeth could do was nod. Emily smiled, "How have you been?" Elizabeth shrugged, "OK I guess." Emily nodded, "Don' t look so sad Elizabeth..I'm not dead yet." Elizabeth began to cry now, "Emily, I'm so sorry I haven't called or written.I didn't know." Elizabeth looked down. Emily raised her chin, "Shhhh.I understand you probably couldn't have."  
  
Elizabeth's mascara began to run and you could see Elizabeth's eyes again..her real eyes. The two just looked at each other until Emily broke the silence, "So where have you been." Elizabeth sighed, "I'm not sure I'm ready to tell anyone just yet.let's not talk about me..tell me what's happened with you." Emily smiled, "Well, I suppose you met my daughter Josephine." Elizabeth nodded, "She's beautiful."  
  
"Thank you..Um.me and Nikolas got married, but my family went bankrupt, my grandparents died, um..I've been sick..that's really it." Elizabeth smiled, "I missed you Em." "I missed you." The two smiled, "So have you seen Jason yet?" Elizabeth frowned, "No, and I don't want to."  
  
"Jason told me what really happened."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, everyone thought Jason shot Courtney, although Jason never said otherwise, Courtney claimed it had been one of Faith's men. But then you disappeared the same time. Everyone had a theory about what really happened. Lucky had to convince lot of people you weren't dead. At first when I asked Jason about you he was cold and didn't care where you had went. But a few weeks later he came to me and told me I needed to know what really happened. He regretted it Elizabeth, Courtney told him that Faith was the one who pushed you down the stairs. Jason began to piece everything together, that you meant to shot Faith. He hates what he did Elizabeth, he even looked for you."  
  
"He did?" Elizabeth couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
Emily nodded, "Yeah, that was one of the reasons Jason and Courtney broke up. That and the fact Courtney still believed Jason shot her. Then Sonny and Jason took the kids out of the country for a while without telling Courtney to protect them."  
  
So that's what they did to her Elizabeth thought, that must be the reason Courtney is going after Sonny now. Elizabeth still felt resentment toward Jason. But it was nice to know he felt guilty about what he said. "I'm glad you know Emily, are you the only one besides Jason?"  
  
Emily nodded, "We're the only two." Elizabeth felt closer to Emily now that she knew why she had to leave, even though Elizabeth had so many more secrets. Just then Nikolas and Lucky came in with Joey. Joey sat on the floor with her coloring book while Nikolas and Lucky pulled chairs up to Emily's bed. "We're together again, the four musketeers." Emily smiled, her frail body seemed to become livelier as the four talked about old times and her pale skin seemed to light up. Elizabeth forgot about Tommy and Vice City. She laughed and cried with her old friends. Just as she began to become comfortable around them her beeper beeped and reality struck her. It was Tommy, time for business. It was only 7 though. She looked up at her old friends, "I have to go, I hate to leave.but I just have to." Emily nodded, "That's OK, just come back OK." Elizabeth nodded, "Of course, goodbye you all, and it was nice meeting you Joey." Joey smiled, "Bye Bye."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Tommy waited outside the hotel for Elizabeth. As Elizabeth approached she got right in Tommy's face. "Why didn't you tell me she was sick!!!!"  
  
Tommy backed away, "I had my reasons."  
  
"Wrong answer, why??!!!" She was shouting now.  
  
"I didn't think you wanted to know."  
  
Elizabeth closed her eyes, "Tommy, you should have told me...you should have told me."  
  
Tommy nodded, "You're right, I should have, but now is not the time to discuss this, we have a meeting to attend. But if you aren't ready to, I'll take Vinny."  
  
"What meeting?"  
  
"Sonny called a meeting at 8." Tommy explained.  
  
"You know Sonny is not just going to hand over his territory, if anything he's going to kill you."  
  
"I doubt it Elizabeth, Sonny isn't the powerful man you once claim to have known. He is weak," Elizabeth just nodded, it was sooner than she expected, but she had to face them. Tonight she would face Sonny and Jason. 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Here is another update, I'm going to try to get one up every two weeks if not sooner. I hope you enjoy this one. This is where things begin to pick up and storylines are going to develop. Enjoy.  
  
Rated R for brief language, violence, etc..in upcoming chapters it will kick in.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Tommy and Elizabeth approached the warehouse. She checked her gun in her black suede jacket and began to feel anxious. Then Elizabeth began to panic; she stopped Tommy by grabbing his arm. "Let me watch guard. I can stay in the shadows, no one will see me."  
  
Tommy shook his head, "Elizabeth...calm down."  
  
"Sonny will appreciate that you came alone," she added.  
  
This caught Tommy's ear and he turned around to her, "Don't make a sound." Elizabeth nodded as she looked for a back entrance while Tommy took the side door into the warehouse. She slowly walked the allies trying every door until one nudged loose. She grabbed the lock and rattled it open letting herself in. She stood still until she heard voices. Cautiously she followed them. She crept among the maze of boxes, having to feel her way around due to the darkness. Then she saw a light through a crack between boxes. Eventually a table came into view. She stood behind a short stack of boxes that went up to her waist. Here she would stay.  
  
At the table there were 5 people seated. Tagliotti sat facing her. His eyes glancing between two men sitting across from each other. Sonny Corinthos and Lorenzo Alcazar. Sonny looked like he was ready to pounce on Alcazar. His eyes were wide and frightening while Alcazar seemed cool and calm, ready to do business. Sonny eyes were sunken back into his skull, he looked so tired. Next to Alcazar sat Faith Roscoe who had Zander standing right behind her. Zander looked like hell. Elizabeth reached into her coat and felt her gun. God how she wanted to shoot the bitch. Faith sat there as if she was queen of the world. Her red lips snarled in a smirk..and her eyes fixed on Tommy. Elizabeth realized she needed to warn Tommy about Faith. To Tommy, Faith may just be simply attracted to him, but Elizabeth knew better.  
  
Tagliotti spoke up, "Sonny, why are we here...why is it just us...why aren't Mauritties and Foutes here?"  
  
"this isn't five families business..this is about cops...and about my territory. First of all Lt. Spencer is a good kid, but we need him off our ass's. We need to set some bait, to lure him away during the Mexico transfer."  
  
"I'll take care of it, but what about Lt. Brian?"  
  
"I'll take care of him. Don't worry."  
  
"Sonny, why don't we."  
  
"Shut-up Faith."  
  
"Hey." Alcazar began. The first word had been said between them and Sonny slammed his fist on the table, "You don't talk to me." He said pointing his finger at him, "You are nothing but air here tonight.the only reason I invited you was to see for myself what my wife."  
  
"X-wife"  
  
".left me for"  
  
The tension rose in the air, Tommy interrupted, "We are here tonight to discuss your territory Mr. Corinthos, not you personal problems."  
  
"Business is Personal."  
  
"Mr. Corinthos, I had made a generous offer to you in exchange for this warehouse here."  
  
"Generous? Your offer was measly, it was pathetic, it was an insult."  
  
"Mr. Corinthos.."  
  
"No, no deal..your money can't buy anything in this town."  
  
Tommy angrily stood up. Immediately you could hear the safety being taken off of a gun behind Sonny. Elizabeth pulled her gun and pointed it at the man standing behind Sonny in the shadows. She could only make out the outline of the man, but inside she knew who it was. Faith silently instructed Zander to pull his gun on Sonny who didn't have Jason to protect him at the moment. Sonny glanced in Elizabeth's direction and then at Zander. Alcazar looked suspiciously at the Tommy, "You have an enforcer here?" Tommy sat down slowly, "Yes, I do." Tagliotti shook his head, "So Sonny, Tommy and Faith brought their enforcers tonight? Is there a need for them."  
  
Elizabeth sensed another man behind Alcazar in the shadows. "Yes, and Mr. Alcazar has one too."  
  
Faith recognized the voice and let out a bitter yet ignored laugh. Tagliotti got up, "I'll be leaving now Sonny, I for one have no business in your territory." Sonny nodded as Tagliotti walked away. The remaining four sat around the table nervously. The man behind Sonny had his gun on Tommy, Elizabeth on the man and Zander on Sonny. The tension was at a peak. Faith looked to Sonny and the man, who's outline obviously showed to be Jason, "Don't you know who's pointing the gun at you Jason?"  
  
Jason became visible and Elizabeth silently gasped. There he finally was. He looked almost exactly the same, even his hair. But his eyes were different.they were no longer sang to her..they looked almost dead. Jason glanced to Faith, then Elizabeth, "What do you mean Faith?"  
  
Faith smirked, "It's that little milk maid..the one who really shot Courtney." Jason glared at Faith, "Oh, don't be surprised.of course I knew.my men were the ones who held her back and saw you take the gun from her."  
  
Sonny angrily looked at Jason, "What?" Obviously Jason never told Sonny what really happened. Elizabeth began to get uncomfortable, she glanced at Tommy who became very curious what happened all those years ago. Jason looked at Elizabeth.right into her eyes, although to him he was just looking into a shadow, "I'll tell you later Sonny...Hey you." Elizabeth began to lower her gun in response and Jason did the same as did Zander, "Come into the light."  
  
Elizabeth stepped out and slowly drew near to the light. The light illuminated her and she saw everyone's face change. Faith raised an eyebrow, Zander took a step back in awe, Sonny's mouth just dropped and Jason's...Jason looked as if he was looking at a ghost. And in some ways he was...the old Elizabeth had died like she had told Lucky. And Alcazar recognized the woman as the late Ric Lansings wife. Tommy was surprised to, who exactly was Elizabeth before she came to Vice City? The first words came out of Jason's mouth, "Elizabeth..what are you doing here?"  
  
Elizabeth coldly stared at Jason, "I'm Tommy's enforcer, " she said surprised her voice hadn't cracked.  
  
Sonny looked back to Tommy, " I suggest you leave Mr. Vercetti, you have no business here in Port Charles." Tommy got up, "I'm not leaving until I get what I want..and trust me..I will get it." Tommy looked to Elizabeth, "Let's go." Elizabeth looked at Jason and slowly walked away. Before they left though Alcazar stopped Elizabeth, "I am sorry about Ric, my condolences." Elizabeth nodded and glanced to Sonny he looked down. Tommy saw this.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Tommy and Elizabeth stood outside the warehouse. Elizabeth sighed, "I forgot it gets cooler at night here."  
  
Tommy ignored her comment, "You are going to tell me what happened with you here and exactly what your relationships were with those people in there."  
  
Elizabeth knew there was no more putting this off, so she started at the beginning, "It started when my boyfriend Lucky supposedly died. Sonny was there that night to comfort me and we became friends. Then I met Jason," Elizabeth was about to say he was her best friends brother, but didn't want to put Emily in harms way, "Me and him really hit it off and became really good friends too. He really helped me deal with Lucky's death. Then Lucky came back, he wasn't really dead, long story. Sonny helped me out a lot and did me a lot of favors and Jason..Jason was one of my best friends." Elizabeth forgot that she was talking to Tommy and let herself relieve some memories, "He'd take me out on rides on his bike, showed me how to defend myself, gave me a shoulder to cry on, we gave each other places to stay, he stayed with me in the hospital...saved my life more than once and I saved his too." Elizabeth realized how great her life was when she was with Jason.  
  
Tommy realized Elizabeth had been really close to Jason, "Is this going to be a problem?"  
  
Elizabeth snapped back to reality and realized she had said too much, Tommy knew how personal this was now. She shook her head, "No...we had a huge falling out a few years back, and when we began to become friends again we had another and that's when I left."  
  
"What about Sonny?"  
  
"Same with him I guess, I was never as close to him though. His wife was the most bitter, conniving woman ever to walk this earth."  
  
"Carly Alcazar?"  
  
Elizabeth nodded, "so is Faith Roscoe, I need to warn you about her. Don't get caught in her web. She will devour you. Trust me, she is the devil in disguise."  
  
"And who is this Ric?"  
  
Elizabeth hated recalling all the details, "He was my husband, he passed away a few years ago."  
  
"Sonny had him taken care of didn't he?"  
  
Elizabeth became irritated, "I don't know Tommy, and I don't care, we were divorced by then! Ric was not what you would call a good husband.or good man"  
  
Tommy nodded, "I'm understanding now...so according to what Ms. Roscoe said, you shot Courtney...who is Sonny's sister..and apparently Sonny did not know this."  
  
Elizabeth nodded, "Yeah, but I was aiming for Faith."  
  
"And why was that" said Faith's voice from right behind them.  
  
------  
  
Sonny stood with Jason alone in the warehouse, "Are you telling me you never shot Courtney, this whole time you were covering for Elizabeth?"  
  
Jason nodded, "She was aiming for Faith Sonny, Elizabeth found out you weren't the one who pushed her and she didn't slip, it was.."  
  
"Faith"  
  
Jason nodded. Sonny shook his head, "You should have told me Jason.."  
  
Jason nodded, "I know..but I couldn't.I couldn't risk it.for Elizabeth."  
  
--------  
  
Elizabeth folded her arms as Faith and Zander approached the two. "You know why Faith."  
  
"Is it for the little favor I did for you that rainy night."  
  
"For yourself you worthless bitch."  
  
"Watch the language sweetie," Faith got closer but Elizabeth smacked her surprising Zander and Tommy.  
  
"Back off," Elizabeth shouted losing self control, "I know how to really use a gun now, and trust me...next time I will hit my target and you will pay for what you did to my." she stopped herself, not wanting to reveal to Tommy anymore..he already knew too much of her past that he could possibly use against her if he had to.  
  
Faith though completed her sentence, "Baby? C'mon Elizabeth...that was a pure accident."  
  
Elizabeth was holding back the tears. "Just go Faith, I'll see you again and it'll be the last time too."  
  
Faith scurried away but Zander stayed behind, "It's nice to see you again Elizabeth...I'm sorry..about a lot of things."  
  
Elizabeth nodded, "Bye Zander." Zander patted her shoulder and left. Elizabeth turned to Tommy, "Don't you dare ask me what that was about. Not tonight." Elizabeth wiped a tear and walked away.  
  
----------  
  
Sonny and Jason stood in the hall between their penthouse's, "Well Sam and the kids are probably asleep by now, do you want to come in for a drink?" Jason shook his head, "No, I'm gonna go for a ride." Sonny nodded understandingly as Jason went back into the elevator, "Try not to think about her Jason."  
  
"That's why I'm going for a ride."  
  
----------  
  
Tommy went back to his penthouse and Vinny was waiting, "How did it go?"  
  
Tommy nodded, "Well, it's gonna be hard, but its not impossible. Did you know about Elizabeth's past here?" Vinny shook his head, "Well, it's like a fuckin' soap opera. I don't think she can handle this."  
  
"Did you tell her this?"  
  
"Of course not, she'd disagree with me in a heartbeat. Why don't you call Jon, get him up here ASAP."  
  
Vinny nodded leaving the room.  
  
Tommy looked out the window, "Starting tonight, Sonny's reign is over and mine is about to begin."  
  
-----------  
  
Elizabeth walked along the street, soon she found herself in front of her grandmothers old house. She lived here when she first came to Port Charles. She felt as if she was looking right at a photo album, the house was just the same. Elizabeth began to hear a low rumble in the distance. She ignored it for a while as she began to keep walking. Then it began to get louder. Soon she saw a bright light up ahead and moved behind the bushes. She watched the light get closer and then it slowed down and eventually stopped about 10 yards in front of her. It was a motorcycle. And as the helmet came off Elizabeth recognized the man as Jason. He got off the bike and started to mess with the rear tire. "Damn suspension!" he shouted kicking it. "There he is again," she said softly to herself, but she had forgot Jason's keen sense of hearing. Jason turned her direction, "Who's there?" Elizabeth slowly stood up and in the moonlight Jason could see it was Elizabeth and their eyes locked.  
  
Let me know if you have ANY questions about this story, I understand it might be a bit confusing, so don't hesitate to email me at CrazylocoChic@msn.com for any questions. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I loved writing it. So Jason and Elizabeth have finally seen each other..tell me what you think!  
  
*BONUS*  
  
C. C. Carz gave me this idea. I decided to put together all the outfits Elizabeth wears in each chapter. These last chapters and probably the next few she is dressed in the same type of outfit. Click the below words to see it!  
  
Elizabeth's outfit   
  
(I know I said her pants were denim..but now they are leather, lol. OK, scroll down to the bottom of the page.) 


	5. Chapter 5

FINALLY! I have written again!!! Hope you all like this chapter and I promise to finish this one!!!!!!!!  
  
Elizabeth walked along the street, soon she found herself in front of her grandmothers old house. She lived here when she first came to Port Charles. She felt as if she was looking right at a photo album, the house was just the same. Elizabeth began to hear a low rumble in the distance. She ignored it for a while as she began to keep walking. Then it began to get louder. Soon she saw a bright light up ahead and moved behind the bushes. She watched the light get closer and then it slowed down and eventually stopped about 10 yards in front of her. It was a motorcycle. And as the helmet came off Elizabeth recognized the man as Jason. He got off the bike and started to mess with the rear tire. "Damn suspension!" he shouted kicking it. "There he is again," she said softly to herself, but she had forgot Jason's keen sense of hearing. Jason turned her direction, "Who's there?" Elizabeth slowly stood up and in the moonlight Jason could see it was Elizabeth and their eyes locked.  
  
Jason's facial expression changed from concern to surprise. Elizabeth stood where she was for what seemed eternity just looking at him, Jason simply stared back, neither knowing what to say. Finally Elizabeth broke the silence, "It's been a while, hasn't it." Jason nodded, "Yeah"  
  
Still a man of few words she thought to herself. "I'd ask you how you are, but, I'm afraid I might say it wrong and you would tell me to leave again." Elizabeth was obviously still bitter towards him, and why shouldn't she be. Jason walked away from his bike and towards her, ignoring her comment, "Why are you back here?" Elizabeth folded her arms and looked at him with her head tilted, "What's it to you Jason...or should I just call you Mr. Morgan....only people you like or know are allowed to call you Jason right?"  
  
He ignored her yet again "So are you back here on business? You work for Vercetti?"  
  
"I don't have to answer your questions, but for old times sake I will. The answer to both questions is yes."  
  
Jason looked down rubbing his neck, "Elizabeth, you can't be doing this..."  
  
"Why? Because I am perfect Elizabeth Webber, the holy than thou saint......that would have been a good reason 4 years ago, but I'm not her anymore....I am not the Elizabeth that left this fuckin' town 4 years ago."  
  
Jason seemed unfazed by what she told him, "You haven't changed, no one really changes."  
  
"You did, you became almost literally a whole new person."  
  
"That was different and you know it"  
  
"Yes, it was, but who exactly are you to say who hasn't and has changed, huh?"  
  
Jason was silent for a while, "Elizabeth, I am sorry I told you to leave..." and Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "I am out of here, watch your back Mr. Morgan."  
  
Jason watched Elizabeth walk away and Elizabeth could feel his eyes on her. A feeling she missed and dreaded at the same time. It wasn't going to be easy for Jason to win back her friendship. I didn't matter if he had looked for her or not, he still hurt her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Early the next morning Elizabeth woke up in her hotel to a loud knock on the door, she struggled out of bed and wrapped a night robe around her body, "Who is it?" she asked groggily.  
  
"Tommy" Elizabeth made her way to the door and answered it letting him in without saying a word. "Good Morning Elizabeth." Tommy said.  
  
Elizabeth simply nodded, "Yeah, same to you."  
  
Tommy looked fresh, as if he had been awake for hours already and had over 4 cups of coffee. "Today we start." Elizabeth nodded, "OK, what are my orders?"  
  
"Well, first I need you to tell me what Faith was talking about last night. Everything. Last Night I didn't push it because I could see you were upset, but don't ever defy me like that again." Tommy looked Elizabeth squarely in the eyes.  
  
Elizabeth knew she really didn't have much of a choice. "Fine," paused a second, trying to find the best words to use, "I used to be really close to Jason Morgan, closer to him then I was to Sonny. Jason and I had a complicated relationship. We had a falling out and then I married Ric Lansing and was pregnant with Ric's baby. Ric and Sonny were actually half brothers, but they hated each other. Jason didn't care for Ric as well. One night I got into a fight with Sonny about Ric, after he left I fell down some stairs, and....well I lost the baby that night. A lot of things happened between that night and Halloween night about 4 years ago. By then Jason and I were friends again and I had left Ric. Jason was over at my studio after a shoot out courtesy of Faith Roscoe. My studio was right on the pier, so I could hear when things happened down there. Well like I told you before, Courtney was once married to Jason...she was on the dock with Faith thinking she had killed Jason. Faith let it slip that I actually hadn't slipped down the stairs, but she pushed me that night. I grabbed Jason's gun and shot aimed for Faith but shot Courtney. That is when I left."  
  
Tommy nodded, "Things are coming together now."  
  
Elizabeth stood in front of Tommy silent, her eyes stared blankly at him, "What else do you want to know?"  
  
Tommy thought for a second, "How well do you know Sonny's kids?"  
  
Elizabeth shrugged, "I knew Micheal, I used to buy his Christmas gifts for Jason." Inside Elizabeth felt happy thinking of that day, but the happiness was soon gone. "He probably doesn't really remember me."  
  
Tommy nodded, "This is good enough."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You will soon find out, but now I need you to find and watch Zander Smith. Where he is, you will be, got it?"  
  
Elizabeth nodded. Zander would be a lot easier to watch then Jason, Jason always knew when he was being watched.  
  
At that moment Vin let himself in, "Boss, my orders today?"  
  
Tommy glanced at Elizabeth then to Vin, "Find and watch Jason Morgan." Elizabeth was a bit offended and relieved, did Tommy think because of her past connections she was unable to surveillance Jason? She didn't want to know, from now on she was not going to ask about orders, she was just going to do them.  
  
Elizabeth excused herself to get dressed in the bathroom as Vin and Tommy discussed the plan.  
  
"We'll bring Elizabeth into the plan after the ball tonight, we might have a problem with her, but she'll be a great asset in the long run, she knows the boy."  
  
Vinny nodded, "And Jon?"  
  
Tommy smiled, "He's on his way, he will help you tonight."  
  
"Oh, and sir, Mercedes intercepted my message to Jon last night, she's on her way I believe."  
  
Tommy sighed shaking his head, "Should have figured."  
  
Elizabeth entered the room again wearing her usual black, but with her hair up and less make up on. Elizabeth grabbed her jacket, cell and gun from a table, "You'll hear from me later tonight Tommy."  
  
Tommy stopped Elizabeth before she left, "I forgot to mention, you'll be with me tonight, at the Nurses Ball, you are my date."  
  
Elizabeth folded her arms, "Why?" she honestly asked.  
  
Tommy smiled, "Just have to make the appearances, I was hoping you could introduce me to some people."  
  
Elizabeth hated the idea of it, but knew he would meet the people anyways. Elizabeth nodded, "I will be back around 5 then."  
  
Tommy nodded, "Good"  
  
---------  
  
Faith and Zander laid in bed together naked under the covers. As Zander began to wake up, he saw Faith already awake, smiling at him, her eyes big and glittering, ready for Round 2. Zander shook his head, "No Faith, I know that look, it's already 7 in the morning. I have things to do and so do you." Faith pouted as she watched Zander get out of bed. Faith playfully tilted he head, "Oh Zanny Boy, come back to bed." Zander shook his head, "I'm not in the mood Faith." Faith sat up with the sheet around her, "Yeah, and honestly last night you didn't seem quite in the fucking mood either." Zander stood at the bathroom door across from the bed and glared at her. "You got what you wanted though, didn't you?" Faith sighed, "Are you upset about the whole Elizabeth thing?" Zander was silent so Faith continued, "Jesus Christ, how many men did the little milk maid have in her pocket!? I knew she had Ric in the palm of her tiny hand, and apparently Jason would have done anything for her, and now you?" Zander put his shirt on, "Elizabeth was, is, a good women. She helped me out when no one else would. She didn't deserve anything you did to her."  
  
---  
  
Alcazar stood on his Yacht over looking Port Charles. Hands wrapped around his eyes and a sultry voice said, "Guess who?" Alcazar put his hand over the long slender fingers covering his eyes, "Gee, I wonder who....these hands, well they feel like my wife Carly's...hmmm."  
  
Carly giggled as she turned Lorenzo around, "Good Morning sweetie," and kissed him quickly on the lips, "So, what's on the agenda today?"  
  
Lorenzo pulled Carly closer in to him and brushed the hair out of her face, "The Nurse's Ball is tonight, are you ready?" Carly bit her lip, "Honestly.....no, but I need to see those boys again, I know I'm not their mother anymore, but I want to know if they are alright...." Lorenzo sighed, "I understand....."  
  
"How was your meeting last night?"  
  
Lorenzo shook his head, "Not great, Sonny want's my head on his mantel...can't blame him." Carly just nodded, "I really hope nothing goes wrong....for either of us." Lorenzo nodded, "Me too, Sonny's is no longer powerful as he once was, yet he can still bring us all down if we don't do something soon."  
  
"Whose all?"  
  
"The Five Families, and by the way, do you remember an Elizabeth Lansing?" Lorenzo asked.  
  
Carly nodded, "Yeah, I remember I used to hate her. Why?"  
  
"She's working for Tommy Vercetti."  
  
"That man in Florida?"  
  
"Yeah, she's his top enforcer." Carly simply laughed at the irony, "Elizabeth in the mob, that just blows me away." Alcazar turned around as he saw his enforcer who remained hidden last night. "Dillon, I want you to watch Elizabeth Webber."  
  
-  
  
Sonny sat on the couch as Micheal, now around 14 (kids age fast) and 4 year old Morgan watched TV next to him. Sam walked down the stairs in a robe looking like a mess yet smiling. "Sonny, when are you putting on breakfast, I usually smell eggs by 7."  
  
Micheal turned around to Sam, "My father is not your slave, I think you are capable of making your own breakfast." Sam raised an eyebrow at the boy but kept quiet. Sonny turned to Micheal very sternly, "I told you to stop talking back to Sam like that, she deserves respect...now you are going to..." Micheal got up interrupting him, "Here you go again telling me what to do..I'm just being honest with her."  
  
"Don't start Micheal, I am not in a good mood."  
  
"When are you in a good mood!!" Sonny shook his head, "Don't back talk me."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do."  
  
"I am your father! I have a right to"  
  
"If anyone has been a father to me it has been Jason...."  
  
"No Micheal, don't start."  
  
"Then stop telling me every move to make, or I'll be leave just like Mom did."  
  
"Carly is not your mother!"  
  
"Neither is Sam." Micheal just stormed past Sam up the stairs to his room. Sonny got up and Morgan just calmly grabbed a toy and headed upstairs. Sam approached Sonny at the sofa, "Micheal's a hurt boy Sonny, his mother left him here, he knows his father is a mobster with a screw-up girlfriend now. Then he has Courtney and Brian pestering him all the time, the poor boy is confused, he had been for the last four years. You have to give him some room, or he will, like he says, leave just like Carly did." Sonny shook his head staring at the glass's on the bar, "It's been four years....and he hasn't coped with it at all."  
  
------  
  
Courtney sat on the living room floor doing her morning stretches in her cute little house with Brian on the outskirts of town. Brain walked into the room with the morning paper shaking his head as he read the headline, "Three armed men found dead outside warehouse owned by alleged mobster Sonny Corinthos." Courtney sighed still sitting on the floor looking up at Brian, "I'm just glad I got out of that life before I was sucked into it." Brian agreed as he helped Courtney up and she continued, "I just want to get those kids out of that life too....before they become it."  
  
Brian pulled Courtney into a hug, "Don't worry, Alcazar's yacht came in yesterday....he and Carly will be at the ball and when Sonny sees them, he'll flip. I just have to stop him in time before he hurts someone other than himself."  
  
Courtney pulled away to face him "Just let him pull the gun Brian, don't let him shoot it."  
  
Brian nodded, "We just have to hope he carries a gun and Alcazar push's him enough to take it out."  
  
Courtney smiled wickedly, "Don't worry, I'll make sure Alcazar push's his buttons just right." Brian ran his hand through her hair and brushed her cheek, "Soon we're going to have our family Courtney, then we can leave this place." Courtney smiled sweetly and kissed him lightly on the lips, "I love you." Brian smiled and held her closer, "And I love you." Courtney sighed as she looked at her watch, "I'm late, Ned is not going to be happy." Brian smiled, "You really like working at L&B huh?" Courtney smiled as she went into the bedroom, "I love it." She said as she went to dress.  
  
----------  
  
Elizabeth sat in Kelly's behind a newspaper hoping to see Zander, it was not easy tracking him, he was no where in Faith's dock territory, but she figures he had to eat sometime and knew he always came here.....who didn't. The place was rather busy, only two waitresses were working, Georgie and a short Mexican girl whom people were calling Marita. The bell on the door ran and sure enough there was Zander. Elizabeth immediately and casually turned around in her seat in the corner and put down her newspaper standing up. She glanced at Zander to see his position at the counter in the room and made her way outside without being seen. She stood in the ally next to Kelly's, waiting for him to come back out so she could follow him. Zander came out within 10 minutes, Georgie with him, "Be careful Zander, my sister would like to see you in one piece tonight."  
  
Zander frowned, "She's going to be there."  
  
"No Zander, why would a nurse be going to the Nurse's Ball" Georgie sarcastically said, Zander looked down, "I'll be there with Faith."  
  
Georgie crossed her arms, "I thought you were through with her."  
  
"She's my boss Georgie, I can't dump my boss.....its not like I'm emotionally attached to the women though."  
  
"No, its just sex right?"  
  
Zander nodded, "Yes, it is. And what I have with your sister is so much more than that." Georgie looked cautiously at Zander, "Bye Zander." And went back inside. Zander walked away and Elizabeth smirked as she followed him.....his weakness is Maxie she realized. As Elizabeth left shortly behind Zander, Dillon came into view, staring into Kelly's at Georgie who was serving tables. He focused quickly back on Elizabeth and began to follow her.  
  
---------  
  
Sonny walked down the pier with Sam by his side, "You have to really talk to him Sonny, you never really talked about Carly with him did you?" Sonny shook his head, "No..." he began but his eye caught a yacht in the bay, Sam saw it as well. "Alcazar's?" Sonny nodded, "Yeah," There was silence for a while until Jason arrived, "Sonny, you called?" Sonny nodded and glanced at Sam telling her with his eyes it was time for her to leave. Sam kissed Sonny and nodded toward Jason as she left. Sonny handed Jason some photos, "Zander has been a very busy boy." Jason looked at the photos carefully, "I knew it was him sneaking around the warehouse, what do you think he is doing." Sonny shrugged, "Spying...watching...waiting for an opportunity." "To do what?" Sonny smiled, "I'm not stupid, I know Faith is after my territory, along with Alcazar and Vercetti.....they think I am weak, but I'm only getting stronger." Jason stared at Sonny, Sonny was in denial. "What do you want me to do?" "Watch him, if it looks like he is about to make a move, or see something he shouldn't take him out." Jason handed the photos back to Sonny, "Ok Sonny." 


	6. Chapter 6

AN : It has been a few months since I updated, but I had a day off of everything so I was able to finish up this chapter. I'm going to have more time to write now that school is out. Thank you all for your patience and enjoy. I will also be updating PC High this week.

Zander had wandered around Port Charles until he came to a deserted building in the downtown area, not far from Luke's. Elizabeth walked past the building and into the ally beside it looking for some sort of opening. She found an open heating duct from where a heating system used to be and got down on her knees peering in. Inside she made out Zander's legs pacing the floor quietly and then she heard a door open and close. "You're late" came a woman's voice.

"Wasn't it you this morning that didn't even want me to get out of bed."

"Yes, but that was this morning…and don't forget who you take orders from" the voice was obviously Faith's.

"What is it? Why here?" Zander asked.

"No reason…but things are starting to heat up in the five families, especially with this Vercetti man….Sonny has a lot of competition now and no allies, well except Tagliotti, but I can fix that quick…or should I say you can."

"Tagliotti is not our threat Faith"

"No, but he is Sonny's closet, actually only ally. Take him out, Sonny is all alone and even more weaker."

"I'll take care of him"

"Good, be at the ball before anyone knows Tagliotti is dead."

Elizabeth heard Zander's footsteps fade along with the click of Faith's heels. Elizabeth got up and waited a few minutes until the coast would be clear and then she made her way toward the end of the ally to make a call to Vercetti. Just as she took out her cell phone she felt a hand from behind her press firmly against her mouth and an arm wrap tightly around her. Elizabeth dropped the phone and lifted her foot and tried to kick the man but failed. The man began to whisper in her ear, "Shhh…I will let go if you promise not to scream or turn around." Elizabeth nodded but reached for her gun, "No…none of that now." The man said tightening his grip on her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Courtney rushed from her car to the L&B building as she tried to carry a million different things. Just before she got to the door she dropped half the things.

"Dammit" she muttered as she got down on her knees trying to gather all the papers. Another pair of knees dropped down beside her and helped her gather her things. Courtney took the papers from the masculine hand, "Thank you…" she began as she looked up and realized who it was, "Jason" she said looking at him plainly. Jason offered her a hand up but she refused. She got up herself, "Are you following me now?" Courtney asked obviously not exactly thrilled to see him.

Jason scoffed, "Don't flatter yourself…I was passing by"

Courtney nodded, "Well…then keep passing by" and with that she made her way to the building.

Jason shook his head. Courtney had become a totally different person from the woman he married. But then again, everyone had changed. Jason continued down the street, his mind thoughts quickly went back to Elizabeth. He couldn't stop thinking about her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brian entered Kelly's and smiled to Georgie, "coffee with two creams"

Georgie smiled back, "As usual"

Brian took a seat at the counter, he glanced back and he realized that Sam was sitting not too far away.

"Good Morning Sam"

Sam didn't even look up from her plate as she heard the voice directed toward her, "Morning Brian"

Brian took his coffee from Georgie and paid her before he took a seat across from Sam, "Read the paper this morning?"

Sam ignored his question, "Brian…what do you want?"

Brian smiled, "Seems Sonny has some trouble on his hands with those three men found dead…"

Sam looked up annoyed, "Brian…Sonny had nothing to do with that and you damn well know it."

Brian wickedly laughed, "Oh Sam….there is no need to cover up for…"

Sam slammed down her fork into her plate and got up, "I don't have to listen to this Brian!" and with that she pushed past a man walking through the door. Sam stopped and turned toward the man, "I'm sorry sir…." Tommy just smiled at the attractive brunette, "No problem ma'am"

Sam kept her eyes on the man as she began to walk away, a small smile forming on her face. Tommy turned away once she was out of view. He smiled, this city was full of attractive woman he thought.

He took a seat toward the window and took out his phone and dialed a number, "Hello, Ms. Roscoe? I'm at this place Kelly's. I'd like to discuss a very interesting proposition."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth began to resist a bit and the man slowly loosened his grip on her. She immediately pulled away and turned around to see Dillon standing there. "Dillon?"

Dillion smiled wittily, "Yep…that's me"

"Georgie tells me you work for Alcazar….so I take it Alcazar sent you to follow me."

Dillon nodded, "And I take it Tommy sent you to follow him" Dillon pointed behind her and she turned around to see Zander standing there, "Hello Elizabeth" Elizabeth weakly smiled, just great…….she had been found out. Then a voice came from behind Zander, "Elizabeth's not the only one"

They all turned around to see Jason standing there. All four stood in the ally awkwardly….it was silent until Dillon made a small joke, "Looks like it's the meeting of the enforcers, eh?"

But no one laughed. Jason stared at Zander, "What is Faith up to Zander?"

Zander shook his head, "you know better than to ask Jason, what makes you think I'm going to tell you….."

"Tell me and I can guarantee Emily…" Zander lunged toward Jason pushing him up against a wall, "Leave her out of this dammit!!!" Jason pushed him back and raised his fist, but Elizabeth grabbed Jason's arm and pulled it back…she touched him…she couldn't believe it. Jason back at her a bit astonished at her strength. Elizabeth let go and backed away a bit, "Don't hit him.." was all she said.

The four stood staring at each other, Elizabeth turned to Dillon, "Why did you grab me?"

Dillon shrugged as he began to light a cigarette, "Felt like scaring you…like how in the movies someone sneak up on you."

Jason shook his head, "If you are following someone you are supposed to remain hidden Dillon…"

Dillon shrugged, "Alcazar ain't looking for any trouble….just wanted me to see what Elizabeth here was up to."

Zander laughed, "You are the worst enforcer….you know nothing about stealth.."

Elizabeth sighed, "Listen you guys…..none of you want any trouble from anyone else.."

"Except you and Tommy" Jason said.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes, "We don't want any trouble."

Just then Vin came out of the shadows with a gun pointed at Jason, "I suggest we all shut-up before someone lets something slip…" his eyes glared at Elizabeth.

Zander straightened out his jacket, "Why don't we all just leave and separately and pretend no one caught anyone….I'm sure our bosses wouldn't be happy that we all had this little run in, courtesy of Dillon."

The bunch nodded as Dillon was the first to walk away. Vin put his gun down and motioned for Elizabeth to follow him, Elizabeth kept her eyes on Jason and Jason stared back at her, Jason spoke, "We know what Tommy wants, but know what Faith is up to. But our territory is just that…ours." Then Jason turned to Zander, "If you make another move against Sonny he will retaliate," then he turned back to Elizabeth, "And if Tommy begins to build up momentum against Sonny, we will hit back twice as hard." With that Jason left, Zander shortly followed.

Elizabeth began to walk away but Vin grabbed her arm, "Don't let that happen again." Elizabeth pulled away, "The kid grabbed me Vin…." "No…don't open you mouth and say a word to anyone. We don't need any attention from anyone right at the moment."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith walked into Kelly's with her head held high and her blonde hair in a neat bun. She spotted Tommy and pressed her blood red lips together. She moved toward him and Tommy motion for her to take a seat. She smiled and sat down, "Mr. Vercetti..."

"Please call me Tommy Ms. Roscoe"

"Then please call me Faith" Tommy nodded. Faith crossed her legs and leaned against the table. "So Tommy, what kind of proposition do you have for me"

"I propose an alliance.....against Sonny Corinthos."

Faith laughed, "Oh sweetie.....now what made you come up with an idea like that?"

"We are both after Sonny's power, Alcazar and Taglitotti are not...but we two are. If we can team up we can bring Sonny down faster and easier....and split the power."

"40,60?"

Tommy laughed, "And tell me why you deserve more than 50?"

"Because I have the man power.....you brought, what...like three people with you at tops? Here, I have cops and doctors on my payroll....I have the streets covered with my men. Unless you can raise hundreds of men in a few days, I believe I deserve more."

Tommy raised his eyebrow, the broad had a point. "55. 45"?

Faith thought a few moments, "Deal" she put out her hand and Tommy took it, giving her a kiss on the hand. His eyes looked into hers, the woman was foolish....she barely knew this man and she was already making big plans with him. Tommy couldn't wait to screw her over. But Faith wasn't stupid.

Vin and Elizabeth walked by Kelly's and saw Tommy escorting Faith out. Elizabeth was fuming and let her self straight into the restaurant while Vin followed her shortly. "How could he!!!" Elizabeth said to Vin as he sat down next to her at the counter.

Vin put his arm around her, "I'm sure it wasn't what it looked like....Tommy isn't dumb." Just then Tommy came back in and put his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder, "Listen, she is going to pay for what she did to you, I am making sure of it."

Elizabeth turned around, "What are you doing with her?"

Tommy folded his arms, "You will find out in time. My plan has to work just right." Tommy looked around and then sat down next to the two, "Now tell me what you two found out on Jason and Zander?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath, "Faith is planning on having Tagliotti killed." Tommy crossed his arms, he didn't know if this was good or bad news.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonny opened the door and let Jason in, "Find anything out?" Jason just shook his head, "No….I didn't locate Zander until he was leaving the building with Faith, but Elizabeth was there too, she was watching him too."

Sonny shook his head, "I want to know exactly what Faith has up her sleeve."

"I'm on it Sonny, trust me."

"Kelly's closes early tonight for the Nurses Ball, I want you to break in tonight and pay a little visit to Zander. I don't care if you have to beat him to a pulp to get a word of information….I want something!!!" Sonny slammed his fist against the table as Sam watched from the stair with a worried look on her face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth looked at her watch as she stopped in the pier, she had gone on a nice walk around town, remembering old place, but now she had to get back soon to the hotel. She looked out at the water and smiled weakly, she had many good memories at this very spot, many sad ones too. She turned around and looked up to an old boarded up window. That used to be the window to her studio. She crossed her arms and began to walk again when she heard a loud voice.

"FREEZE!!!!"

She turned around thinking it was directed toward her. It wasn't. She heard some loud footsteps, like running, "Stop right there Jason!!!" Elizabeth followed the loud shouting voice. A man had his back to her and was holding a gun. Jason was in front of him with his hands raised. Elizabeth watched from afar. The man clicked off the safety on his gun! He was going to shoot Jason! Elizabeth took out her gun and pointed it to the man, "Point that gun away from him, if you know what's good for you." The man turned around surprised...."Elizabeth?"

"Lucky?"

"What are you doing?" Lucky asked dumbfounded.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth repeated.

The two stared at each other while Jason slowly put his hands down. Now Lucky had his gun pointed at Elizabeth and likewise.

Lucky asked Elizabeth again, "What are you doing?"

Elizabeth laughed a little as she put the gun down, "I was just scared, I thought you were trying to mug Jason or something, I didn't know who you were…..I'm so sorry."

Lucky looked at Elizabeth strangely, "Elizabeth, Jason is breaking an entering…again." He glared at Jason as he lowered his gun.

Elizabeth shook her head, "Oh, no…he's not…..I left my scarf and…and glasses inside, I'm not good with picking locks and stuff, but Jason was passing by and offered to help me out. I just left for a few minutes to give a friend a call."

Lucky put his gun back in his jacket, "Why the hell do you have a gun anyways Elizabeth?! I never knew you as one to carry a weapon"

Elizabeth shrugged, "I've changed."

Lucky nodded as he looked back to Jason, "Is this true Jason? You were just helping Elizabeth out?"

Jason simply nodded.

"Next time call Mike or Penny." Lucky waved goodbye to Elizabeth and left.

Jason waited until Lucky had moved out of the area to say anything, "What did you do that for?"

Elizabeth shrugged, "I really don't know" her mind went blank, she had no idea why she saved his ass, maybe it was just an old habit coming back, or maybe more., "……but now tell me why you are breaking into Kelly's"

Jason opened the door and Elizabeth followed, "I'm waiting for an answer."

Jason turned around as the door shut behind Elizabeth, "Leave"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Fine, stay, as long as you tell me why you are back in town" Jason stopped short of the stairs.

"You know, I work for Tommy, and he's out for Sonny's territory…that isn't really a big secret."

"How long have you worked for him?" Jason asked, in an interrogating tone

"4 years." Elizabeth replied in an annoyed tone.

Jason just nodded.

"So why did you break in Jason?"

"I need to get some information on…." Jason stopped himself, he didn't know if he was saying too much. For all he knew Tommy and Faith were working together, but Elizabeth wouldn't still be working with Tommy if they had been. Elizabeth finished his sentence, "Faith?"

Jason just nodded.

"Well I have some good information on what she's planning on doing any minute now, and let me just say Zander won't be up there."

"Then where is he?"

"Why should I tell you."

"Because I told you why I was here…"

"I know you did, that's why I told you why I was back in town."

"Elizabeth…."

"I'll tell you if you tell me why you looked for me after I left" Elizabeth folded her arms, she was still angry with him, and knew why he looked for her as well. She just wanted to hear him say it.

Jason let out a frustrated sigh, "You really want to know….I was worried about you. You disappeared so quickly that I just needed to know you were going to be OK"

Elizabeth nodded, but that wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear though. She guessed she wanted to hear something else, she just couldn't figure it out. Part of her was still so wanting him to be a part of her life again, and the other wanted nothing more than to push him out of it.

"Ok" she softly said

Jason looked at her with those stone cold eyes, "Tell me why you were so cold to me last night, by your grandmothers old house."

Elizabeth sighed, "I was a bit shocked at seeing you, I didn't know how to react. Last time we spoke I was furious with you and you were with me. I just went back to that mind-set I guess."

Jason sighed, "I am sorry….I found out about what Faith did to you and that you were aiming for her not…"

Elizabeth interrupted, "Jason, I don't want to drag out the past tonight OK. Let's just start at I'm sorry and you're sorry."

Jason nodded, "So what are Faith's plans tonight?"

"Zander's out to kill Tagliotti…..I don't know when, but before the Nurse's Ball"

Jason was a bit overwhelmed how Elizabeth talked about someone being killed so casually. But he didn't worry too much about it, "I have to stop him…." Jason walked out with Elizabeth hot on his heels, "Why?" she asked.

Jason turned quickly to her, "Because he is a good man and has done nothing to Faith or anyone else."

"Well, then I'm coming with you!!"

"No, Elizabeth, it's not….." he stopped, she was a deadly woman now, and he knew she was going with weather he liked it or not, "OK"

The two rushed away, out to Tagliotti's territory where they knew Zander was waiting to make his move.


End file.
